lalaloopsyfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Mini Lalaloopsy
right|250px Mini Lalaloopsy to miniaturowe postacie Lalaloopsy, które są sprzedawane w małych opakowaniach w kształcie domów. Do każdej z nich dołączone są akcesoria dopasowane do ich osobowości i zainteresowań. Wiele postaci występować w kilku różnych wersjach. Choć nie wszystkie minisy są wydane do serii, mogą być dołączone wyłącznie w zestawie. W odróżnieniu od dużych lalek, do mini Lalaloopsy nie są dołączone kolekcjonerskie plakaty. Każda miniaturowa lalka ma ok. 7,5 cm. Z końcem 2014 roku linia została przemianowana na Lalaloopsy Minis, wraz z tą zmianą zmienił się tez styl opakowania. Serie Seria 1 Jasieczka Mini 1 Box.jpg|1. Jasieczka Okruszka Mini 1 Box.jpg|2. Okruszka Mitenka Mini 1 Box.jpg|3. Mitenka Fistaszka Mini 1 Box.jpg|4. Fistaszka Kleksolinka Mini 1 Box.jpg|5. Kleksolinka Klejnotka Mini 1 Box.jpg|6. Klejnotka Gwiazdokropka Mini 1 Box.jpg|7. Gwiazdokropka Gadułka Mini 1 Box.jpg|8. Gadułka Seria 2 Słoneczka Mini 2 Box.jpg|1. Słoneczka Konfiturka Mini 2 Box.jpg|2. Konfiturka Kwiatowa Ogrodniczka Mini 2 Box.jpg|3. Kwiatowa Ogrodniczka Tiulowa Baletka Mini 2 Box.jpg|4. Tiulowa Baletka Papryczka ze Słoiczka Mini 2 Box.jpg|5. Papryczka ze Słoiczka Sekretka Mini 2 Box.jpg|6. Sekretka Sahara Mini 2 Box.jpg|7. Sahara Kotwiczka Mini 2 Box.jpg|8. Kotwiczka Seria 3 Mitenka Mini 3 Box.jpg|1. Mitenka 'Sleepover' (edycja 2.) Kleksolinka Mini 3 Box.jpg|2. Kleksolinka 'Paints Purple' (edycja 2.) Fistaszka Mini 3 Box.jpg|3. Fistaszka 'New Trick' (edycja 2.) Jasieczka Mini 3 Box.jpg|4. Jasieczka 'Story Time' (edycja 2.) Pan Niestrachajło Mini 3 Box.jpg|5. Pan Niestrachajło Pani Poczekalska Mini 3 Box.jpg|6. Pani Poczekalska As Mechanik Mini 3 Box.jpg|7. As Mechanik Figurynka Mini 3 Box.jpg|8. Figurynka Seria 4 # Gadułka 'Plays in the Rain' (edycja 2.) # Kotwiczka 'Beach Day' (edycja 2.) # Papryczka ze Słoiczka 'Midnight Snack' (edycja 2.) # Mitenka 'Bundles Up' (edycja 3.) # Kotwiczka 'Sea Adventure' (edycja 3.) # Sekretka 'Full of Tricks' (edycja 2.) # Sahara 'Desert Dream' (edycja 2.) # Papryczka ze Słoiczka 'Cooks Up Fun' (edycja 3.) Seria 5 # Fistaszka 'Elephant Act' (edycja 3.) # Okruszka 'Tea Time' (edycja 3.) # Klejnotka 'Bubble Bath' (edycja 2.) # Pani Poczekalska 'Writes a Poem' (edycja 2.) # Kleksolinka 'New Masterpiece' (edycja 3.) # Łatek Piratek 'Treasure Hunt' (edycja 2.) # Wyrwidąbek Seria 6 # Migotka # Pomponka # Konfiturka 'Blueberry Party' (edycja 2.) # Kwiatowa Ogrodniczka 'a Busy Bee' (edycja 2.) # Słodka Suzetka # Sanita Riuszka # Kowbojka # Toffee Przytulanka Seria 7: Fairy Tales # Rumiany Kapturek # Mała Pastereczka # Panna Mufka # Kręcoloczka # Furkotka # Koralka Muszelka # Piotruś Umielatać # Pięknisia Śnieżka # Alicja z Krainy Lalaloopsy & Dziwny Kapelusznik # Kapciuszka & Książę Urodziwy Seria 8 Sweet Shoppes # Wiśniowa Kruchotka # Glazurka # Lodowa Wafelka # Żelatynka # Puszysta Beza # Czekoladowa Spiralka # Śliczna Lukierka # Pączusia Sew Sleepy # Fistaszka # Pomponka # Okruszka # Furkotka Seria 9: Candy Cute i inne Seria 10: Sew Snowy & Silly Funhouse Seria 11: Golden Brick Road i inne Seria 12 Seria 13 ; Flower Garden ; Gemstone ; Inne Seria 14 ; Część 1 ; Część 2 Seria 15 ; Sugary Sweet ; The Musical ; The Seasons ; Super Silly Party Seria 16 ; Fruit ; Cheerful ; Bug Seria 17: Yummy en:Mini Lalaloopsy merchandise Kategoria:Linie lalek